My Dearest Jag
by Jaina Sanri
Summary: Jag gets a letter from Jaina... and later finds out something about it he didnt even know finished


_My Dearest Jag,_

_How is your family doing? I hope they're well. Everything is well here. Zekk just got married to a wonderful girl by the name of Malcala. It was a gorgeous Jedi wedding conducted by Uncle Luke. I haven't seen so many Jedi together since the end of the war. It was great to see Tenel Ka once again. She has this air about her now that reminds me of my mother in some ways when she held the high office. _

_Jacen's doing well. He's off on another one of his adventures and Tahiri's meeting up with him in a few weeks. Mom and Dad are actually on a vacation. They've gone off to Pakrik Minor. Apparently that place has some sentimental value to them. Luke and Mara have gone to visit little Ben. He's been growing so fast! _

_I wish I could see right now. I miss you so much! I miss- _

"Sir- you've got a meeting in five minutes with the Admiral." I'm going to have to teach that man to knock. And I was just getting to the good part. Ah well, I guess it'll have to wait.

Hurrying down the hall I passed by the cafeteria, the sim room and the med center. It made me remember a line from the earliest of speeders, "pick any color you want. As long as it's gray." Just like the Chiss, everywhere you look it's blue, blue and more blue. I think I like the variety of the New Republic planets better. So many different species all getting along- it's quite spectacular actually.

Ah, here I am. The Admiral's office. Ah, how I've missed a good military reporting. I knocked once. Good, I still have some military procedures in my head. Entering the room, I gave sharp salute. "Sir, Colonel Jagged Fel reporting as ordered." Ah, gotta brush up on that voice. Ugh.

"Sit down Colonel. Since you've taken the job of becoming an ambassador, the council has summoned you for a mission to the New Republic. You leave in 7 hours, so wrap up all you've got here and get on the _Avenger_. It departs at 0600. I'm assuming you don't need to be told to get there earlier than the departure time? No, good. Then I'll tell Caption Yan to expect you at 0500 tomorrow."

"Yes sir, thank you." Snapping a salute I walked out of the office and back to my own. A chance to see Jaina! My day just got a whole lot better. A smile threatened to grace my face as I walked through the masses of grim, blue people. I must've looked like a fish out of water. If only my father could see me now…

"Jon, make sure my messages are forwarded; I don't want a host of messages here when I'm in NR territory."

"Yes sir." It'll be a miracle if it actually gets done. Striding into my office, I packed up everything I could need on my diplomatic voyage. Datacards filled with interpersonal facts for different planets and species and minutes from the last year's worth of council meetings, dress uniforms, day to day uniforms and a flightsuit, NR currency, holos of my family and friends and various amenities.

By this time the clock had reached a little beyond 2200. Deciding to make the most of my sleep time, I settled down on the couch in my office, setting the alarm for 0400. That should give me enough time to send off letters to my family in the morning and get primed and ready and to the docking bay by 0430. Ah, Chiss timing. Nothing like it anywhere else, except Twin Suns that is. If you're on time you're late. If you're early you're on time. And if you're even earlier you're normal. Goodness, with all these thoughts I'll never get to bed befo…

**"0400 0400****0400 0400**" reaching out, I hit the alarm twice, signaling it to shut off. Really, couldn't they just make a beeping sound? It would be better than reminding one that it actually is four in the morning. Putting my uniform from last night in the cabinet, I pulled on a new one. The feel of starch in the morning; wonderful.

Now, what was it I had to do? Ah yes, letters.

_Father,_

_I've been called by the Council to go on a diplomatic mission to the NR. I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll tell Luke and the others you say hi. _

_Love,_

_Jagged_

_Mother,_

_I'm going back to the NR on orders from the Council. I'll be careful so don't worry. I'm not even taking my clawcraft. I'll tell Jaina and the others you said hi._

_Love,_

_Jagged_

_Ps. Say hi to Wyn and Cel for me! _

There, that's done now. Now to catch a transport to the hangar. The one bad thing about being a diplomat (the quarters are nicer and the office isn't bad) is that the entire wing is extremely far away from the hangars. Ah, here's one now. "Docking bay 5 please…"

"39A, sir."

"39A then, docking bay 5."

"Yes sir." Those droids need a personalization update. Really they do.

We weaved in and out of the early morning traffic on the base as the sun just started to rise above the horizon. Thank the Force that it's the warm season. Only negative 10 this morning. The familiar shape of a Chiss hangar came into sight. I used to make my living out of one of the those hangars.

We drove into the bay and the transport _Avenger _ came into view. A big a bulky thing with many sharp sides protruding from it, _Avenger _looked quite different from the Mon Cal ships I had gotten so used to seeing. It was black and silver, like most Chiss ships with the barding ramp at the back but instead of the bottom folding up, the top and bottom came together to form a point. There were gun turrets built out of the frame with the gun protruding from a well in the side. Personally, I think the bubble works better. But there I go again with my ship fetish. I'm not a pilot anymore; I really shouldn't be obsessing about ships. But sometimes I just can't help myself.

I saw Captain Yan standing at the bottom of the ramp, staring straight ahead. To think I used to be that unnerving… it's almost enough to make me shiver without the freezing cold. I walked up to the Captain and saluted him. Returning my salute, he pointed up the ramp. Jeez, couldn't the guy speak for once.

He just stood there and looked at me. Guess not then. I walked up the ramp and stored my belongings in one of the officer rooms off to the side of the transport. It was small, but it's better than a mass room. Really, two days with three other Chiss is not to my liking. They just don't understand the needs of a human man very well.

I turned on the display in front of me and I got the Chiss seal. I almost expected a NR one. Good Force, my brain is fried with thoughts of going back. Settling down, I got to work preparing for a meeting with the new NR government. Just as I was getting to the fine points of budgets, I was disrupted by a beeping coming from the terminal. Good, a message. Looks like Jon got something right this time.

_Colonel Fel, _

_We are departing now. _

_Captain Yan_

__

Or not. Getting back to my budgets, I strapped myself into the chair as I felt the familiar vibrations of liftoff. Nothing like a good flight to Jiking, the new NR military homeworld, to get back in the thick of the New Republic government. Another beeping forced me to once again raise my head from the inner workings of budgets.

_Colonel Fel, _

_This is your welcoming party. Memorize their files. _

_-Gen. Gavin Darklighter_

_-Col. Jaina Solo_

_-Col. Face Loran_

_-Col. Jia Mnetti_

_-Col. Jait Welt_

_Admiral He'asha Man'Kailu _

Wonderful. More work and yet another person who would know where to send my mail. So Jon still hasn't proven he could get this right. I scanned the list again and my eyes caught on one particular name __

_Col. Jaina Solo _

Jaina! I'm going to get to see Jaina! Jaina. Jaina's letter. Shoot! I forgot to bring it. I wonder what it said…

Another beeping caught my attention and I looked at he clock at the bottom corner of the screen **430 **. I've been staring into space for two hours! Grudgingly, I turned back to my budget files. Ok, so they've spent this much on missiles from Adumar, and this much on missiles from Mon Cal and this much on…

Seven hours later I was finally done with the budget. I had made notes on every major transaction of the NR military. Jeez, they spend a lot on useless stuff. Ah well, this is what I've been sent to find out. What's going on in the New Republic.

Pulling out a prepackaged meal from the drawer, I munched on a bani and litte sandwich, a Chiss special. Not so bad. The mottled darkness of hyperspace is oddly calming and soon I found myself tired. Setting the alarm on the desk for 0700, I fell asleep quickly to the engines of the _Avenger . _

" **0700 0700****0700 0700**. **" **Those alarms again. Someone has to do something about them. Today's agenda: personnel files. I've read Gavin's, Face's and Jaina's a thousand times. Hence, I must get to Colonels Mnetti and Welt. Lets see, Mnetti- ambassador to the New Republic budget department. No wonder she's on the receiving party. Welt- commander of Green Squadron. Hmm… the High Councilor's personal escort squadron. Must be a fine pilot.

Alas, my reading could not go on in peace as yet another beeping noise from the screen in front of me forced me to look up.

_Colonel Fel,_

_We are landing now. Be ready to depart in 25 minutes. _

_Captain Yan_

Ah, the wonders of Chiss writing. Concise and to the point as always. Gathering up my things, I made ready to depart, leaving the room exactly as I had found it a little less than two days before. Bed made, terminal back to the Chiss seal, data chips in my bag.

Jaina. The fact that I would see her in a mere 20 minutes dawned upon me and I went out into the main passageway so I could see the boarding ramp. I forced myself not to look at my watch as looking at the time would surely make it go slower than it already was. I felt the ship hit the atmosphere as the jolt almost sent me off my feet if not for the rung nailed onto the wall that I had held onto. Pilots reflexes one again.

I could almost see the_Avenger _rocket down through the atmosphere of Jiking, a planet of rocks and fields and streams. Jiking was famous for its caves, waterfalls and streams.

I felt a light bump as we settled down onto the tarmac. The doors opened all to slowly as I could hear the doors rubbing against each other creating a metal screech. Finally, they lowered to reveal the five members of the greeting party. All thoughts of pleasantries whizzed past my head as I dropped my bags and ran out to Jaina. Her hair flapping in the wind, she looked just as beautiful as I had remembered. Only better because she was here. Not in my imagination.

As my arms enveloped her, I heard her whisper "did you like my love letter?"

_Love letter? And to think, I never got to read the good stuff. Guess I'll have to ask her to show me what she meant. _


End file.
